The Bonfire Ceremony
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A visit to La Push changes Bella's life forever. Set in Eclipse AU


**The Bonfire Ceremony**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-This is totally different to what I normally write. I hope you enjoy anyway. The ceremony and clothing I have described are just a figment of my imagination. I hope you all enjoy anyway.**_

_**Nikki :)**_

Jacob leaned against the hood of the Rabbit, arms crossed defensively across his chest as he watched Bella give a sickening farewell to her leech, Edward Cullen. Cullen was purposefully drawing out the goodbye just to rile him and mark his territory. He could see that even Bella was getting mildly irritated. She pushed Edwards arms away from her when he tried to pull her in for another embrace and glanced behind her to give Jacob an embarrassed smile.

"Call me as soon as you need me to pick you up, Bella," Edward handed her a small, expensive looking silver phone.

"Jake can drop me home," Bella protested as she shoved the phone in the pocket of her hoodie without even glancing at it.

Edward shot Jacob a dark look. "I would feel much better if I picked you up here."

"But..." Bella began to protest.

Edward reached out and touched her cheek gently with the back of his hand. Jacob had the urge to rip his dead hands off, but he had to maintain his cool. He didn't want to give Cullen's constant entreaties to Bella that the wolves were dangerous because they were so temperamental credibility. So as hard as it was he swallowed down his disgust and waited impatiently for the leech to leave.

"Bella love, please your safety is paramount." Edward's golden eyes bored into Bella's and her shoulders drooped in defeat.

"Okay, Edward. I better go." She finally stepped back from him and crossed the invisible treaty line. As soon as she was near Jacob stepped forward and engulfed her in a tight bear hug. He lifted her so that her feet left the floor. She squealed with surprise at his sudden move.

He saw Edward's face contort into an angry expression and he held Bella tight against him for longer then mere friendship allowed. "Jake, air..." she finally gasped out and he laughed when he placed her back on her feet.

"Hey, ready to go?"

Bella nodded eagerly. She gave a swift glance behind her and waved at Edward, who stood like a statue, an indescribable expression on his face. Jacob opened the passenger door of the Rabbit and helped Bella inside. Before he shut the door a squeal of tires indicated that Cullen had finally got into his car and left.

"Good riddance," Jacob muttered under his breath.

XXXXXX

Bella's whole body language changed as Jacob drove toward La Push; she was more relaxed and her face lit up in a smile as she shared the usual teasing banter with her best friend. Jacob wished that she could see how much Cullen stifled her true nature. She was always so afraid of upsetting Edward that she was like a completely different person; acting all demure and dutiful when she was with the vampire. He knew better than to call her out on it though. He was looking forward to being able to spend some uninterrupted time with her, bringing up her controlling boyfriend would send her running back to Forks.

Jacob pulled up outside his house and parked the car. "I thought we could walk to the beach. Everyone else will already be there." He suggested.

"That'll be nice. I haven't been out for ages." Bella got out of the car and stretched her limbs, easing the cramp in her legs.

Jacob soon joined her, he held out a hand and she took it instinctively. When Edward had first returned she had worried about how intimate her relationship with Jake seemed. She was concerned that he would see the hand holding and close intimacy as a sign of encouragement. Bella didn't want to give Jacob the wrong idea. He was her best friend and she didn't want to hurt him. But the more she had tried to stop, the more they seemed to touch. Lately Jacob had taken to putting his arm around her too and, as the thought entered her head, she felt him do just that. He pulled her into his side as they walked and she found herself unwilling to stop him.

The walk to First beach was pleasant, there was a light breeze and it ruffled Bella's long hair, lifting it off her neck. She felt Jacob's warm fingers caress the nape of her neck and she glanced at him sideways. He was looking straight ahead, she wondered if he was even aware of what he was doing.

"So what should I expect when I get there?" Bella broke the silence.

Jacob smiled at her, a preoccupied look in his eyes. "It's just a gathering. It's been a while since we have all been able to get together."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here though Jake. I mean I don't think I am everyone's favourite person at the moment." Bella bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Bells it's fine. They all know you're coming, you're one of us and they've missed you." He continued to stroke the back of her neck as they strolled forward.

"If you say so," Bella was still not convinced.

Jacob could tell by her tone of voice that she was still worried. He stopped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Bells, honestly it's fine. You are one of us, you belong here and tonight I will show you that."

Bella stared up at him confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, come on honey we'll be late." He took her hand again and tugged her forward, cursing in his head for saying too much.

XXXXXX

The bonfire was already well lit when they arrived. All the pack were gathered together surrounding it in a semi circle. Billy was in the middle; Sue Clearwater and the other elders arranged beside him, he stopped speaking and hailed them when they came into view. "Come join us."

Embry and Quil immediately shifted over and made space for the new arrivals. Jacob led Bella over by the hand and helped her to sit on the soft sand. She gave everyone a tentative smile as she glanced around. It seemed that it was not only just the pack and the elders in attendance. Some had brought their girlfriends or imprints as they were known. She waved at Kim who was seated on Jared's lap; his strong arms around her. Sam was sitting not too far from them, Emily by his side. He was wearing his usual stoical expression which only softened when he glanced at Emily. So far they were the only two members of the pack to imprint. Bella wondered briefly who Jake would end up with. The thought soured her mood and she pushed the unexpected feeling of jealousy away.

"Welcome Bella," Billy's husky voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Thanks for inviting me," she said shyly.

"Nonsense, you are part of our family," he replied kindly.

"When she wants to be," Paul muttered sarcastically.

Jacob immediately went on the defensive. "Shut your mouth, Lahote."

"Enough," Sam's Alpha command silenced everyone. He gave Paul a harsh stare. "You heard Billy Paul, now keep quiet if you have nothing of value to say."

Paul said no more. He settled back down, a mulish expression on his face. Jacob put a comforting arm around Bella, she was shaking slightly. "You know Paul, just ignore him." He whispered in her ear.

Bella tried to hold back her easy tears. She gave him a small smile and was comforted when she saw the others smiling at her. She leaned against Jacob's side and listened as Billy began to speak. She had heard some of the tales before but Jacob's father was an expert storyteller; he made the old legends sound fresh and exciting each time he told them. From the attentive looks on everyone's faces she could see they were captivated.

"Only the Alpha wolf had the privilege of choosing his mate. He could not be tied to the whims of another, his priority would always be the protection of his tribe and the lands surrounding it. He could not be distracted from his duty. His mate would become an integral part of the pack dynamic, making a strong partner for her husband and bearing the next generation. The other wolves are bound to their imprints, they keep them grounded and provide a stable, loving home for the wolf to return to. This is how it has always been and continues on to this day." Billy finished speaking and gazed around the gathered crowd, his wise eyes eventually landing on his son. Bella was sure that they exchanged a silent communication.

"Now let's eat," Billy clapped his hands and everyone began to disperse. Bella only now noticed the tables that had been placed alongside some rocks. Kim and Emily pulled off the covers to reveal a variety of food made up in a buffet style. The pack were already forming a line, plates at the ready.

Jacob helped her to stand and they stood at the back of the queue. Bella's head was still filled with Billy's last statement...'only the Alpha wolf had the privilege of choosing his mate.' Her eyes strayed to Sam and Emily who were just filling up their plates. Sam was the Alpha wolf so why had he imprinted on Emily and not chosen to remain with his first love, Leah. She glanced over at Sam's former lover. Leah stood alone in front of the fire, the glowing sparks from the flames illuminating the sadness in her eyes. Bella felt there was something going on here that was being kept hidden from her. She glanced up at Jacob who was wearing a preoccupied expression. She was about to ask him what was on his mind when they reached the food and the moment was lost.

XXXXXX

"I actually can't eat anymore," Quil patted his flat stomach and lay back on the sand.

"That's a first," Embry teased him. He took a bite of the sausage from the end of his roasting fork. "More for the rest of us."

Jacob and Bella laughed at their antics. Quil and Embry had been having an eating competition. Everyone assumed that Quil would win, his appetite was legendary, but to everyone's surprise it was Embry who had eaten the most. He had been careful to pace himself unlike his friend who had acted like a glutton and consumed everything he could lay his hands on. Now Quil was paying the price as he held his overfull stomach and groaned.

"Serves you right," Jacob told him.

Quil opened one eye. "So much for sympathy. He's a hard man, Bella. I would watch him."

Bella smiled. She loved watching Jacob interact with his friends. It had been such a long time since she had seen them all together as a group. "Do you want anymore food, Bells?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm stuffed too."

Jacob reached down and placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing soothing circles. The warmth from his touch shot through her like a lightening bolt and her breath hitched in her throat. "Is that better?" Jacob's dark eyes caught hers and she couldn't seem to look away.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Embry said meaningfully to Quil. He helped his friend to stand and the two of them left to give Bella and Jacob the illusion of privacy.

Bella shifted away from Jacob so that his hand dropped from her stomach. She was now certain there was something going on. She studied him carefully, there was definitely a guilty look in his eyes. "What's going on?"

Jacob turned away from her, drawing his knees up to his chest and staring off into the distance. "I don't know what you mean."

Bella crawled on the sand until she was in front of him. "Yes you do. Is there something you need to tell me, maybe something to do with imprinting. I find it odd that Billy's stories were focused on that subject tonight. You keep exchanging meaningful glances with your dad and the others. Have you imprinted Jake?"

Jacob reached out and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. He stroked the soft skin with his thumb. "I knew that you would guess there was something going on. But in answer to your question, I haven't. I cannot imprint."

Bella frowned. "Well that's ridiculous. It makes the story that your dad was telling false. He said that only the Alpha wolf can choose his mate. But Sam never got that choice, he imprinted on Emily, so the legends are wrong."

"No, Bells, the legends are correct." Jacob said simply. "Sam is not the true Alpha wolf, I am."

A gasp left Bella's mouth as she sat back on her haunches and stared at him. "You?"

"Yes. Sam only took charge because he was the first to phase and because I was reluctant to take up my birthright." He watched her reaction carefully.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Bella felt her heart beginning to beat rapidly in her chest. "Have you chosen already, Jake?"

He nodded. "Yes, that's why I really wanted you to come tonight."

Something in Bella broke, the heart that she was so adamant belonged solely to Edward fell apart. The thought of another woman taking her place in Jacob's affections appalled her. He was hers, no one else's. These thoughts flashed through her mind faster than she could comprehend them. Months of denial and keeping her true feelings for her best friend hidden crumbled in an instant. She stared at him in despair, not knowing how she was going to continue forward without him.

Jacob watched the numerous emotions crossing her face. "Bella, say something." He begged her.

"I...I...can't..." she put her head in her hands and began to cry softly.

Jacob glared at her. He yanked her hands away from her face. "You can't. Is is that bad the thought of being with me? Is that the only explanation I'm going to get?" He yelled at her.

Bella's brain felt fuzzy. She was sure she had heard him wrong. "I don't understand. Are you talking about me?"

Jacob realised that they had misunderstood each other. He wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her onto his lap. "Of course it's you."

Bella stared at him, her tears still streaking her face. "I'm not good enough for..."

"Shut up, Bells," Jacob kissed her, stopping her self pitying speech in it's tracks. This was only the second kiss that they had shared; the first had been clumsy and Bella had not been prepared. They had ended up arguing about it and she had stayed away from Jacob for a few days until she realised she had overreacted.

This kiss was entirely different, maybe because she felt different. The warmth of his mouth on hers flooded through her and she relaxed letting him take the lead. His hand tangled in her hair and his lips became more urgent; Bella slipped her arms around his neck and tugged him closer, letting out a small moan when his tongue touched hers. She had never been kissed like this in her life.

She was breathless when Jacob pulled away from her, he gazed at her; a happy smile on his face as he took in her reaction. "That should have been our first kiss." He teased her.

Bella finally regained control of her breathing. She ran her hands through her tangled hair and tried to smooth it down. "This is all such a shock."

"I know, Bells. I have tried to tell you so many times but we always seemed to end up arguing." He put his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. "I need to know what you think? How do you feel about what I've told you."

An image of Edward entered Bella's mind. She had allowed herself to get caught up in the moment and let her heart dictate her actions instead of her head. "It's a lot to take in, Jake. I am so confused."

"What is there to be confused about, Bella?" Jacob began to get angry with her floundering. "You just kissed me. I know that you love me, it's obvious. Make a decision, are you going to be with me or not?"

"Don't push me, Jake. You can't expect me to make a life changing decision like that within a moment. I need to think." She pushed him away from her and tried to stand.

Jacob caught hold of her hand and yanked her down again. He placed his hands on either side of her face so that she was forced to look into his eyes. "Bella listen to me. This bonfire gathering is not just a chance for the pack to get together. Tonight the elders perform the ritual which marks me as Alpha. Sam is stepping down. It will be your only chance to be declared as my mate. If you refuse me tonight then that is it. The elders will not accept you if you go back to Cullen tonight. They will take it as a betrayal and I will never be allowed to choose you again."

"But that's not fair, Jake. They can't dictate your life like that," she whispered. "You're not even seventeen yet." Bella whispered fiercely.

Jacob dropped his hands from her face and his shoulders slumped. "It's funny how you say I'm too young and yet you are willing to end your own life to be with the leech before you have even lived. I thought that we had a breakthrough but you're still in denial. Why did you let me kiss you?"

Bella felt her heart breaking. He looked so defeated. His words hurt but she could not deny the truth of them. She sat opposite him, crossing her legs and trying to sort through her turbulent emotions. "I wanted you to kiss me," she admitted eventually. "For that brief moment that I thought you had chosen another I felt...I felt..."

Jacob shifted closer and took her trembling hands in his own. "Felt what?"

The words were torn from her as she let down her guard. "I felt bereft, jealous and my heart broke, Jake. I was heartbroken. You're mine and I hated the thought of anyone taking you away from me. Damn it, I love you alright. I love you."

His lips were back on hers before she could regain her senses. They fell back in the sand, his body hovering above hers as he continued to kiss her without restraint. Bella held onto his broad shoulders as she kissed him back hard, all her hidden feelings pouring out in this one defining moment. Wolf whistles made them pull apart, both their heads turning to see the pack staring over at them in amusement. Jacob laughed at his brother's reactions, before turning back to Bella and kissing her flushed cheeks.

XXXXXX

Sue, Kim and Emily took Bella to the Clearwater house. Leah refused to join in, not being able to bear spending time with the cousin who had ruined her life. Kim combed out Bella's long hair and began to braid it in an intricate fashion, weaving in beads and feathers into the silky strands. Sue laid out the traditional tribal dress that had once belonged to her mother. She had never been able to wear it as it was made for a much more petite person. It would be perfect for Bella. She sighed as she thought about her own daughter; wishing once again that Leah could find happiness.

Emily painted Bella's face, marking her with the tribe's symbol of union. She skilfully drew Jacob's family crest and when she was finished stepped back to admire her handiwork. "You're beautiful, Bella. Go look."

Bella stared at herself in the mirror. The dress that Sue had loaned her was made from soft deerskin hide. It reached past her knees and was decorated with colourful glass beads of varying colours. She touched her hair, feeling the soft feathers and other ornaments that Kim had added. She hardly recognised her face, the dark paint Emily had applied made her brown eyes seem huge.

The women watched her reaction carefully and were eventually rewarded when she broke out into a big smile.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Sue asked her gently.

"Yes, I'm ready," Bella confirmed. She felt Kim and then Emily take hold of her hands and they followed behind Sue Clearwater as they led her back to the beach and Jacob.

XXXXXX

Jacob was waiting impatiently for her return. His dad was by his side and grinned up at him in amusement. "I never thought I would see the day when my boy agreed to wear the tribe's traditional regalia. It fits you better then it did me son."

"There's not much of it," Jacob adjusted the low waist band of the buckskin leggings. His muscular chest was bare apart from the symbols that were painted along his arms which matched Bella's. His short hair had been dyed different colours matching the beads running down the tassels of his leggings.

Billy laughed at Jacob's discomfiture. "Jake, this is more than you wear on most days. I could have insisted on just the breechcloth. I bet Bella's eyes would have popped out of her head at that."

Jacob glared at his father. "You're getting a kick out of this."

"Of course I am. You should have seen what I was made to wear when I married your mother. The head dress on it's own nearly knocked me flat. Wait until your actual wedding day. It will be even more intense then this." He gave Jacob a sly wink.

A round of clapping interrupted their conversation. Bella had arrived. Old Quil began to chant in their native tongue. Drums began to beat as Bella was slowly led forward toward Jacob. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her; she looked absolutely stunning. Instead of staying where he was he ran over to her and took both her hands.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

Bella stared up at him, she was having a hard time stopping herself from ogling his body. The leggings accentuated his muscular legs and other things. The paint adorning her face thankfully hid her blush as she let him lead her forward toward the glowing bonfire; Sue and the others following behind.

As they stood opposite each other holding hands the ceremony began...

XXXXXX

The bonfire was out and the beach deserted. It was now approaching midnight and Bella and Jacob were the last ones left. They sat side by side staring out at the ocean, his arm was draped across her shoulders to keep her warm. Bella held the small silver cell phone that Edward had given her in the palm of her hand. He had already called her twice but she had rejected them. She didn't want him intruding on her magical night.

"I'll tell him," Jacob said as he took the phone from her hand. "I'll meet him at the treaty line and tell him to fu..."

Bella slapped him playfully. "No. I will tell him," she said calmly.

"Not on your own you won't," Jacob told her. "I will be right by your side."

"I wasn't expecting any less." Bella took the phone back from Jacob and dialled the preprogrammed number for Edward's phone. He answered after the first ring.

"Bella love, I was expecting your call earlier. I'm at the treaty line waiting." His voice showed a hint of impatience.

Bella glanced at Jacob, he could hear every word. "I am on my way." She replied abruptly.

"Are you okay, Bella? You sound strange." Edward asked her worriedly. "I love you."

Bella winced as Jacob growled. "We will see you soon." She ended the call before Edward could say anymore.

"Do you want to get changed first?" Jacob asked her. They were both still wearing their ceremonial regalia.

Bella shook her head. "No. I'm getting rather attached to this dress. I think it will get the message across better if Edward sees us as we are, soul mates."

Jacob grinned at her happily. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style all the way back to his house, stopping several times on the way to enjoy a loving kiss from the girl he loved, his chosen mate.

_**FIN...**_


End file.
